Down the Streets
Down the Streets is a series broadcasted on Nickelodeon. It is a roughly drawn series about a boy named Dimi Downer who left his parents and went to live in the sewer along with his new friends Rico the Rat, Eric Green, and his living doll Kelly. It is broadcasted on Nickelodeon but after the second season it is possible to move to Nicktoons. Episodes See Episodes from Down the Streets. Movies Down the Streets: The Sewer Dungeon Down the Streets: The Old Scrooge Characters Main Characters *'Dimi Downer' Dimi is the main character of the series. He left his parents and went lived in the sewers. He now lives there with Rico, Kelly, and Eric and goes with them above the sewers to explore their town Hinkletown. *'Rico the Rat' Rico the a mutant rat who lives in the sewers. Because of the chemicals in the sewers he was infected and he grew very tall, is able to speak and walk on two paws. He lives together with Dimi and Kelly. *'Kelly the Doll' Kelly is a puppet created by Dimi in Woman in Rags. ''He created her from cloths, a button and a mop and she was brought to live with the chemicals of the sewers. Dimi fell in love with her, to her dislike but when Dimi got something with Mandy she became jealous and after Mandy died she and Dimi were dating. *'Eric Green''' He is a very cool guy who like to drink soda, milk, and other stuff. He likes video games, candy and other stuff that is cool like him. He went to the sewers because he was born and lived there his entire life but still looks like here has never been in the sewers. But sadly he never met his mother and father. *'Squid ' Squid is a character that joined the group in season 2. Squid is a Japanese karate squid who first for unknown reason lives in the ghosthouse of the carnival. He is great at making sushi and a master karate and has a secret that he also loves make-up. *'Stan Brick' Stan is a construction worker of Hinkletown. He and Rick always are on the same place where Dimi and his friends show up. He sometimes helps them but sometimes also tries to stop their plans. *'Rick Stone' Rick is a construction worker of Hinkletown. He and Stan always are on the same place where Dimi and his friends show up. He sometimes helps them but sometimes also tries to stop their plans. Recurring Characters *'Irene Law' Irene is the government lady of Hinkletown she wanted to destroy the sewers but couldn't since people were living there, now she tries to kill Dimi and his friends to continue her plan. *'Goldie' Goldie was the Goldfish from Dimi from his past. He thought he was dead and flushed him down the toilet. When in the sewers Goldie came to live from the chemicals and got speaking and walk on two legs and was much taller. He now tries to take revenge on Dimi. *'Bob the Builder (This is a different one)' Bob is the henchman of Irene and is sometimes ordered to kill Dimi and his friends by her. He is the most important henchman of Irene, he also seems to be the older brother of Stan and Rick. *'Mandy Vortex' Mandy is a hippie woman who travels with her tent through the city when there is a protest there. She meets Dimi several times and then decided to start dating later she is killed by Bob when she tried to protect Dimi. *'Mr. and Mrs. Downer' Mr. and Mrs. Downer are the parents of Dimi. Their appearance isn't showed in the series, only a black figure of them but their hair do have color. Mrs. Downer has blond hair and Mr. Downer brown hair. *'Pigeon' Pigeon is a running joke throughout the series. It is a retarded pigeon who always suffers from accident that happen in the show like the first time when Dimi opened the sewer and Pigeon got crushed by the cover. *'Mayor Right' The Mayor of Hinkletown makes several appearances in the series. Mostly when he is saying important thing to the people of the town, he is the only one who has never met Dimi. He also isn't aware of Irene's plan to destroy the sewers. *'Trashbot' Trashbot is a robot created by Irene but it was retarded. It escaped and was eventually throwed into the Chemical Falls. He later became the retarded minion of LT Fan. *'LT Fan' LT Fan is a villains who made his first appearance in Trashbot Returns when he became the new owner of Trashbot. Later the two joined the villain side, they now are set to make more appearances. *'Squad' He is the main antagonist of Squid and was living with him in the Ghost House of the Carnival. He joined the villain side and became along with Irene Law the evilest villain. *'The Junkman' He is a large guy who lives in the Junkyard, but also has easy access to the sewers from there. He made a few appearances where he plays the villain. Although he isn't really a villain he has anger problems so gets angry very fast. *'Kiki Hikita' Kiki is a Korean girl who appears at the end of season two as the new love for Dimi after Kelly broke up again. She is very nice and attend. *'Dr. Octagonapus' Dr. Octagonapus is a bounty hunter hired in by Irene to help her kill Dimi and the gang. He is capable to shoot giant energetic laser beams from his mouth. It later is revealed he is the evil twin brother of Eric, only he kept his original color hair but changed his name that first was Nigel Green. Minor Characters *'Samantha Monrou' Samantha Monrou is a girl who lives in the well which is connected with the sewers. She had a lost tape with a message that if you see a tape and don't get her necklace back you will die in 7 days. She is a parody from Samara Morgan from The Ring. *'Carnival Owner' He is the owner of the Carnival in Above the Streets. He resembles the Casino Owner very much. *'Casino Owner' He is the owner of the Casino in Royal Flush. He resembles the Carnival Owner very much. *'Lady the Horse' Lady was the horse Dimi ride in Rodeo Ride. She was the fastest horse and won the 1st place. *'Marco, Chaoz, Cap-Man, Boomer the Squirrel and Gigadude' These characters all appeared in Game Con, they are all parody's of popular video games. Marco is Mario from Super Mario Bros, Chaoz is Chaos from Final Fantasy, Cap-Man from Pac-Man. Boomer the Squirrel is Sonic the Hedgehog and Gigadude is Megaman. *'Remy the Rat' He is the younger brother of Rico he first has been mentioned by Rico in New Love when he went to visit him, he really appeared in Cafe Remy. He is unlike Rico not mutated but do can speak human words. *'Sexy Lady' The Sexy Lady is a woman without a name where Stan and Rick had a crush on in Kissy Kissy. *'The Jaroblopno's' They are a music band which plays all kind of music styles also seen as their name is short for: Jazz, Rock, Blues, Pop and Techno. *'The Croc Gang' They are a group of 5 Crocodiles who challenge Goldie for a sewer race their names are: Skythe, Knife, Katana, Spear and Hammer. They lost the race and gave Goldie a Croco Teeth. *'Mutated Cat' This is a character created by Dimi in the last episode of the first season The Chemical Waste Dump (part 2) and was used to battle the mutated Pigeon. *'Kaithlyn Downer' Kaithlyn is the younger sister of Dimi, she is conformed to appear in the second season. *'Rachel Green' Rachel is the older sister of Eric, she is conformed to appear in the second season. *'Heidi und Olga' Heidi und Olga are two sister who are from Germany. Heidi is a beautiful blond, slim woman while Olga is an ugly big, fat woman. They are conformed to appear in season 2. *'Santa Claus' Santa Claus is the mascot of Christmas who Dimi, Rico, Eric and Kelly met at the end of Jingle Bells. *'Anti-Claus' Anti-Claus is a mutant clone of Santa who fakes he is Santa and tries to ruin Christmas for Dimi, Rico, Eric and Kelly in Jingle Bombs. *'Eddie Kruger' Eddie Kruger is a parody of Freddie Kruger who teams up with Mason to kill everyone at the Halloween Party of Stan and Rick. *'Mason' Mason is a parody of Jason who teams up with Freddie Kruger to kill everyone at the Halloween Party of Stan and Rick. *'Mutant Clones' There are mutant clones of every human in Hinkletown (so not of Goldie, Rico and Kelly). They all live in Sewer 2B which is a copy of Hinkletown. *'Donut Monsters' The Donut Monsters are actually regular Donuts that got infected by the chemical waste of the Donut Shop. *'Snowy the Rat, Bruno the Dog, Snuffle the Rabbit' These are other mutant pets that once were owned by Dimi until they died but just like Goldie the chemical waste revived them and mutated them. *'Inky, Blinky, Pink and Clyde / Ghost gang' These are the minions from Mattboo Sux. They have appeared in every episode where Mattboo Sux also has appeared in. Blinky is the right hand and brother in law of Sux, Pinky his wife, Inky their son and Mattboo's brother and Clyde is the other brother of Pinky. *'Rick Ashley' Rick Ashley is a famous artist who's actual name is Rick Law and is the brother of Irene Law. He makes one appearance in which he also dies. He is a parody of the singer Rick Astley. *'Scout Head Herman' Herman is the head of the scout group. He is also a judge during the scout contest along with Stan and Rick. *'Cyberbot' Cyberbot is the advanced counterpart of Trashbot. Irene took it to the sewers but got lost there and soon Cyberbot lost his powers fell into the water and got dragged away. *'Xavier' Xavier is an alien from the planet Igrgkijun. He was captured inside of Area 15:1 but escaped with the help of the gang and returned to his home planet. *'Axel' Axel is a bad boy who lives in Hinkletown. He had a bet with his friend to date Kelly since she's pretty ugly and then dump her to break her heart. *'Orson' Orson is the main antagonist of Down the Streets: The Sewer Dungeon. He also is a ghost from Pac-Man and is the father from Pinky so Sux's father in law. *'Video Game Characters' There appear several game characters these are: Donkey Kong, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Toad, Pac-Man, Mrs. Pac-Man, Link, Zelda, Ganon, Sonic, Dr. Eggman, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Black Mage, White Mage, Monk, Warrior, Ninja, Chaos, Mega Man, Dr. Willy, Ducks, Duck Hunt Dog, Bomberman and Ryu Hayabusa. (only main SNES characters who also have a future appear). Video Games *Down the Streets: Sewer 2B *Down the Streets Racers *Down the Streets Carnival *Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Gallery Dimi Downer.png|Dimi Downer Dimi Chemical Form.png|Dimi with his Chemical powers Rico the Rat.png|Rico the Rat Kelly the Doll.png|Kelly the Doll Eric Green.png|Eric Green images-27.jpeg|Original concept for Eric Green Irene Law.png|Irene Law Stan Brick.png|Stan Brick Rick Stone.png|Rick Stone Squid.png|Squid Goldie.png|Goldie Bob Constructor.png|Bob Constructor Mandy Vortex.png|Mandy Vortex Mayor Right.png|Mayor Right Trashbot.png|Trashbot Pigeon.png|Pigeon Mutated Pigeon.png|Mutated Pigeon Sewer 2B Mutants.png|Sewer 2B Mutants Squad.png|Squad The Ghost Gang.png|The Ghost Gang LT Fan.png|LT Fan The Junkman.png|The Junkman Kiki Hikita.png|Kiki Hikita Orson.png|Orson Dr. Octagonapus.png|Dr. Octagonapus Ms. Pinkypie.png|Ms. Pinkypie Goldie Extension.png|Goldie Extensions Squing.png|Squing Category:Nicktoons Category:NickTV Shows Category:Nick channel Category:Crossovers Category:Down the Streets Category:Television series